reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tycoon
For a classic version, see 'JU-87B Stuka Dive Bomber' or 'this variant'' "How long was the Stuka, errm I mean Tycoon Bomber, been around? 95 Years." - A Tycoon controller from a random Company Airfield - The '''Ju-87RC Tycoon Dive Bomber (or Ju-87B Stuka to veterans and people who have an interest in World War II) is a primary multi-role attack aircraft used by the Company of Liberty, armed with modern machine guns and iron bomb warhead replacing the old MG's in the plane's blueprints. The Tycoon is used as a bomber and infantry killer in terms of strafing enemy soldiers in the open while on route to its target. When upgraded, the planes will utilise a Green Napalm bomb, which is good in burning groups of unlucky soldiers who dare cross the line against the Company of Liberty in any way as possible. In their plans to to save pilots for modern fighters and helicopter, the rebuilt bombers were fitted with remote control systems, allowing airfield command to control them from a distance. History of the Stuka/Tycoon German Army (Stuka during 1939-1945) The Ju-87B Stuka served the League of Nations by Germany during the historic World War II as a fighter-bomber built by the company known as Junkers, utilised by the League of Nations, the plane was used in many attacks organised by the faction during the "Blitzkrieg" strategy in 1939-1942 as Germany takes on Global Front of Liberation Forces that were reported attacking regions such as Russia and the United Kingdom by full-scale bombings during its operation at the time. In 1945, when the GFL and the Warlords Alliance surrendered to League of Nations Forces in September 2nd 1945, the people and servicemen of Germany who fought against terrorism were known to be decorated with many rewards, all-thou the Ju-87B Stuka became outdated at some point after the war it became a reservist aircraft was put under the German Luftwaffe Airforce Reserves after the war, the aircraft see service again later in the future. Vietnam War (Stuka during 1959-1973) It was named the "Charlie Jäger" when the Stuka was used as ground support against terrorist forces who were occupying Vietnam during the Cold War in the 1960s, some had newer 50. Caliber MGs installed for better effect replacing its original guns along with its regular bombs made short work of the enemy bases during the Vietnam War. After the 1970s, it was clear that the newly introduced A-10 Thunderbolt was superior to the Stuka in every way which led to Germany mothballing the bomber into the country's reserves again until the 2020's, when the Company of Liberty need a cheap aircraft. Present Day Use (Ju-87RC Stuka Tycoon) During February of 2027, when the Company of Liberty was looking for a cheap attack plane, they were looking for a multi-role fighter which is capable of bombing targets and strafing infantry. The Company of Liberty invested into the Ju-87B Stuka dive bomber at a meeting with the managers of Junkers, the faction offered Germany rare minerals to allow the Company build the Stuka under the new callsign known as Ju-87RC Tycoon and use it in their control for counter-terrorist operations. Germany agreed with a price of 25 barrels of minerals paid from the Company's OAT Mineral trade, thus the reconstruction and modification period of the World War II icon, fielding it into battle against the GLRF and the Forth Reich of Yuri. These newer variants of the classic Ju-87B Stuka bombers under a modern designation as the Ju-87RC Tycoon began recieved a set of remote control systems along with optional robotic pilots to make many Company pilots safe for use in the airforce, several refits on the aircraft include an iron bomb to use in its dive bombing runs which include 50. caliber machine guns for the elimination of infantry and armour columns. The Tycoon is handy at start, good in defending bases with its machine guns along with a bomb, also serve good as short-time escorts for several airborne aircraft. They are also capable of strafing infantry or attacking aircraft, the plane can decimate packs of infantry if the target co-ordinates are typed in properly by bomber command but at the same time they can be used to distract enemy forces whilst they some can be tasked with escorting Angel-739 Pelicans during runs, once Tier 2 is unlocked at Radar Centers the aging bombers were replaced by the F-17 Sabre Fighter. Behind the Scenes *The Ju-87B Tycoon, Gemany's known and famous dive bomber from World War II, will makes a return as a Company of Liberty controllable aircraft combatant and will be used as a support plane which is also used in a Generals Powers (Also featuring its famous Jericho Trumpet Wailing Sirens). *The plane is actually based around the real-life Ju-87B Stuka used by the European Axis states during World War II, in alternate WWII Germany is allies with Britain and America.﻿﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of German Origin